


Unhealthy

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Masochism, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: You didn’t know what to do, but you knew that you needed this punishment, this pain.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntres/Reader, Anna | The Huntress/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Unhealthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanasha/gifts).



> I have to thank vanasha, since I was inspired by her recent story to write this. It’s...embarrassing somehow, because I never gifted anyone a story. The story isn’t long or as near as good but I hope some people will enjoy it.

The Huntress, a woman you looked up to. Her large body, muscle and roughness was what you required, to be broken down systematically by her. Simply because you looked at yourself through hatred and frustration. Because you didn’t wanted to exist anymore, yet could not end it on your own. 

You coward, you thought yourself. That’s why you went to her. Getting violet by the woman you desire in this strange and wrong way.  
Everything she did was beautiful to you, so pretty and precious. How she made you suffer, completely your being, even if it was only temporary. 

The warm blood flowing out of every wound and hole it could slip through, trying to escape the damage tissue as fast a possible.  
Laying down beaten bloody and out of breath on the dirty ground of the red forest, she stopped finally, letting you flinch at the anticipation of yet another rough fist. Her weight clearly outmatching your own, her own knuckles were bruised but you doubted that she felt the pain at all, she didn’t make any sort of expression now that her face wasn’t disguised by her mask.

God, she was so beautiful. You wanted to touch her face, run your thumb over her lips, right at the spot where she had the frostbite. A heat creeped into your core slowly, sobbing like an idiot to yourself.

As you attempted to get an arm free from one of her legs that pined it down, she once again continued to bruise your face. It seemed like she wanted you to stop to move entirely, you figured. A small chuckle escaped the older woman and mouthed something in her language.

Your view was dizzy and vague registered how she stood up from your rib cage. Coughing for air, swirling in the earth underneath, you shifted onto your stomach to crawl somewhere. The pain inside you was bad, and you loved it, how it intoxicated ever living fiber of your being. Trying to stand up, you leaned against the nearest tree and took your time to smell the forest in its whole. She was standing opposite to you.

“Do you...trust me?”, her voice deeper, raspy and a hint of broken anger hidden in it. The thick accent gave you goosebumps. You looked shortly to the side, fearful and the Huntress knew the lie would come.

“I don’t know”, you breathed as answer, it was a simple answer but not very confident either. A moment it was silent, till she started to approached you. You were nervous, probably due to the large axe in her hands.  
“глу́пости! Don’t...lie to me.”, spoke the older one strictly and you didn’t know what to reply.

You loved the pain she inflicted to you, but nonetheless you weren’t sure if you could love her as well.


End file.
